Thomas Rennings
Thomas Rennings is the main protagonist character and owner of the original character of the GoldBox fan art. Thomas Rennings became the main protagonist character in The Thomas Rennings Arc. Personality Thomas Rennings is very strong, heroic, loving childs, brother, controlled cat, whistling, cute, protective, good, proud, protective, loyal, stalker, selfless, He is the son of Renata Rennings and Vincent Rennings and younger brother of Brandy Rennings and Steve Rennings and the grandson of Mr. Rennings, Mrs. Rennings, Mr. Rennings and Millie Rennings. He was saved friends people from John Nguyen, was an antagonist and controlled Animatronic Zombies. The rap song in the style of Thomas Rennings and his friends hates John Nguyen. History TBA Power and abilities Crying Child Speaks It was a deep echo voice and then blood and black tears in the eyes and mouth appear first, "You'll float, too" to the reindeers. Rescue He saw teenagers or adults that his girl was pregnant had a baby to give birth. List of Victims * Terrence Afton (Alive): Regularly harassed/tormented. For bullying Kenny Afton. * Kevin Williams (Alive): Regularly harassed/tormented. * Joshua Williams (Deceased): Turned into Scourge under threat of death and run over by a car. Eventually, she is revived and she is then launched into boat. * Passenger Teenagers (Alive): Imprisoned * Mr. Spearman (Deceased): Boat explode * Mrs. Spearman (Deceased): Boat mission explode * Andrew Baldimore vs. John Nguyen ** Stewie Griffin (Alive): Hung, imprisoned. * [[Agnes and the Cat|'Agnes and the Cat']] ** Matthew Afton (Deceased): Rips off the leg, Fell to his death. ** Numerous teen peoples party-goers (Deceased/Alive): Dismembered with axe, body parts sewn together. ** Minh Afton and Toby Afton (Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered. ** Jan Afton (Alive): Possibly framed for murder. ** Dr. Afton (Alive): Got trapping sets of fox trap on neck imprisoned for turning Agnes Williams into cat. ** Birman Boy (Alive): Horde of people like a nightmare, imprisoned. * Dusty Afton’s Neglect ** Class Worker (Alive). Imprisoned. ** Buster Afton’s father (Alive): Imprisoned and later framed for murder. ** Mike Williams (Deceased): Neck twisted. ** Security Guard (Deceased): Face struck by butcher knife. ** Two Afton Bullies bosses (Deceased): Shot to death. ** Mitchell Afton (Deceased): Imprisoned * The Midnight Man (episode) ** Ryan Afton (Deceased): Axe stabbed struck in face. ** Rickey Afton (Deceased): Axe in the mid-section/baseball stabbed in head/impaled with various implement/killed from eating waffles. ** Richie Williams (Deceased): Pruning shears shoved into nostrils and opened, causing head to split open. ** Tamiko Williams (Deceased): Decapitated with axe. ** Beverly Afton (Deceased): Axe thrown in head. ** Raleigh Afton (Deceased): Harpooned in the back of the head, through his eye. ** Wren Afton (Deceased): Hung. ** Millie Afton (Deceased): Dismembered. ** Scotty Afton (Deceased): Dismembered. ** Dylan Afton (Alive): Framed for murder. ** The Midnight Man (Deceased): Axe to the head. * Out of Order (episode) ** Numerous victims with their hearts removed (Alive/Deceased): Heart removed, Imprisoned ** Student (Deceased): Killed by army of lizards or reptiles he commanded. ** Skateboard Boy (Alive): Heart removed, Imprisoned * Loss of Diarrhea ** Teenage (Alive): Lollipop jammed in both eyes for trying to kidnap a boy named Rusty Afton. ** 6 Teenagers (Deceased): Body's forced into a juicer/hacked to pieces for trying to molest Agnes. * Michael Afton’s Evening Out ** Young Man (Deceased): Stick shoved up his ass. ** High-school student #1 (Alive). Imprisoned ** High-school student #2 (Deceased): Heart ripped out for seducing Rachel Williams. ** Royce Afton (Deceased): Hit in the back of the head with a steel chair and impaled in the eye with a sniper scope for attempting to shoot Christa Afton. ** Donnie Afton (Alive): Framed for murder. * Simon Williams is Back ** Johnathon Afton (Deceased): Neck twisted. ** Shad Afton (Deceased): Face bone scratched out/killed by an intern. ** Jeffrey Afton (Deceased): Stabbed with syringe. For attending to kill Simon in illness.. ** Jane Afton (Alive): Imprisoned. For helping Jeffrey Afton in his plan to kill Simon in illness. * Where is Thomas Rennings? ** Akira Suzuki (Deceased): Decapitated. ** Tekko Sato (Deceased): Decapitated.' Hajime Szuki' (Deceased): Dismembered and eviscerated. ** Genki Sato (Deceased): Impaled with rake through face. ** Mr. Szuki (Deceased): Decapitated. * [[The Fazbear's Pizza|'The Fazbear's Pizza']] ** Chinese Boy (Deceased): Decapitated in heaven ritual.' Trey Afton' (Deceased): Imprisoned then stabbed by axe himself out of fear (suicide). ** Siamese Boy (Alive): Mutilated, Imprisoned. ** Numerous victims fused into a train (Alive): Mutilated, Imprisoned. ** 7 children members (Deceased): Imprisoned then decapitated by horde of animatronics. * Purple Man's New House ** Hideo Saito (Deceased): Bitten with tooth. ** Numerous victims bitten with tooths (Deceased): Bitten with tooth. ** Numerous house items (Deceased): Dismembered. ** Bradley Afton/Mountain Lion Boy (Alive): Turned into a mountain lion person, Imprisoned. ** Purple Guy (Alive): Given a bitten into cat, Imprisoned. For attempting to bitten Michael Afton. * The Mystery of Agnes Williams ** Mia Afton (Deceased): Imprisoned then decapitated. * Student Killers ** Lionel Afton (Deceased): Throat bitten out. For attempting to bullying Sheldon Afton. ** Molten Johnson (Deceased): Impaled with javelin. ** Amy Johnson (Deceased): Neck bitten. ** Randy Afton (Deceased): Heart removed. * Despacito (episode) ** Tyler Afton (Deceased): Decapitated with diaper. For throwing a dirty diaper at Agnes Williams. ** Theodore Afton (Alive): Transformed into a spring lock suits, possibly Imprisoned. For stealing Agnes Williams’ plush. * [[Pizza?|'Pizza?']] ** Raymond Afton (?) ** Mitchell Afton (Deceased): Heart cut off with an axe and then shot in the face with a gun * My Cat Boy ** Jayden Afton (Deceased): Decapitated and made into a bow. * Thomas Rennings Wants Party ** Weston Afton (Deceased): Decapitated. ** 15 Party Classes (Deceased): Decapitated, spine ripped out, impaled through eye, guts torn out, decapitated etc. ** Party Leader (Deceased): Impaled through head with giant pencil. * Theater Film Festival and Drama Show ** Gang Metal Singers (Deceased): Killed by axe and heads turned into drums. ** School Boy (Deceased): Axe stabbed in face to kill her "head" in half and made into Bonnie's guitar. * Michael Afton's Illegal ** Passenger Teen (Deceased): Imprisoned, stabbed in head with pickaxe. For refusing. ** Meg Afton (Deceased): Skull cut open with foul ball baseball bat. For seducing the 2 teen kings. * Head Accident ** Joe Williams (Revived): Throat scratched with broken keyboard. Later revived, possibly Imprisoned. ** Joe Schmidt (Deceased): Killed in an explosion. * Dad's Boy ** Timmy Afton (Deceased): Decapitated with an axe. ** Big Maned Wolf (Deceased): Dismembered, gutted then impaled in the skull with it's own leg. * P.L.U.S.H.I.E.S. ** 18 Nightmares (Deceased): Killed during Rennings' attack on the base. ** Countless P.L.U.S.H.I.E.S. (Deceased/Destroyed): Killed in battle with Thomas Rennings. * Workers Peoples Are The Disease ** Marinda Afton (Deceased): Killed by foxes. ** Hiram Afton (Deceased): Killed by foxes. ** Fredric Afton (Deceased): Killed by foxes. ** Marvin Afton (Deceased): Killed by foxes. ** Ronald Afton (Deceased): Killed by katana. * Baseballs ** F. Freddy Afton (Deceased): Attacked him and disguise himself. For stealing Sheldon Afton's Car. ** Chihiro Akira (Deceased): Cut my neck and kill him by axe. ** Ballora Afton (Deceased): Throw struck face struck by axe. * The Rachel Williams are Ashame ** Stranger parents (Alive): Disguise as springlocks. * Michael Afton's Torment ** Daymond Afton (Deceased): Impaled through mouth. ** Tom Afton (Deceased): Slashed in half. ** Boys in bar (Deceased): Shot to death. ** Tim Afton (Deceased): Shot to death. '' Appearances * Mateo and Marie And The John Nguyen Apocalypse (debut) * Andrew Baldimore vs. John Nguyen * Mateo Beltran’s Late * The Melancholy of Noah Schnapp * Agnes’ Big Job * Dusty Afton's Neglect * The Midnight Man * Out of Order * Where is Thomas Rennings? * The Fazbear’s Pizza * Purple Man’s New House * Agnes Williams’ Mystery * Student Killers * Despacito (episode) * Pizza? * T.N.A.F. (minor) * My Cat Boy * Thomas Rennings Wants Party * Theater Film Festival and Drama Show * Michael Afton’s Illegal * Head Accident * Dad’s Boy * P.L.U.S.H.I.E.S. * Workers Peoples Are The Disease * Baseballs * Michael Afton’s Torment * Trivia * Thomas Rennings was actually born in Houston. * FNAF OC of mobox87 makes its own draw. * He plays in all horror games. * My special and favorite cat and owner relationships. Category:Males Category:Childrens Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Grandchildrens Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Students Category:Clones Category:Protagonists Category:Love interests